


While you were Skyping

by Emyrldlady



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Airports, Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, Lots of Angst, M/M, Meddling mothers, Missing in Action, Ranger Clint, Skyping, Tissue Warning, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cliche wrapped up in a trope. Meet by chance, be my fake boyfriend, maybe fall in love when you're not looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Phil met Clint

**Author's Note:**

> The ratings may change as the story evolved. Still not quite sure where it's all going.
> 
> As ever thanks so much to my cheerleading hand holder beta extrodinare AmazonX

 

 

"Mom," Phil sighed into his phone. "Mom, I'm sorry you're disappointed that **_only_** your son is coming to visit for the holidays and not his so-called fake boyfriend. But these things can't be helped."

 Clint tried not to overhear the conversation going on next to him, but it was a crowded airport, what with the holidays and delays, they were sitting tightly next to each other in the tiny attached seats by the gates.

 "Mom..." Phil tried to interrupt his mother again, but she was on a roll. After a moment he got an opening. "Yes, I know you don't care that I'm gay. I appreciate that. I know you want to meet my boyfriend and show him off to your friends. I love you for your support, I really do." Phil smiled weakly at the handsome man in a combat uniform sitting next to him, hoping it wouldn't cause an incident later. "But I can't help it if my boyfriend, and really I hate that term, I am over fifty years old, but his company got deployed again. I barely get any time with him myself."

 Clint eyed the man next to him discreetly, thinking 'over fifty??' he really didn't look it. The man next to him was trim, in dark wool pants and a rich dark blue sweater that Clint's fingers twitched to touch. He had a bit of thinning hair, but he also had a strong jaw and crinkles at the corners of his eyes that could only come from smiling, like the man was doing now, even though he was arguing with his mother. To top it off the man had dark thick rimmed eyeglasses on that just gave him that extra oompf of sex appeal that tended to get Clint in trouble.

 "I know mom, you mean well and I love you for it. But it's just going to be you and me again this year. I know we'll make it good, just like always." Phil smiled sadly. "My flight is still delayed, but probably not more than an hour. I'll be there with you before it's time to go to midnight mass, I promise. Now, I've got to go, my phone battery is low and it's a war to get to an outlet to recharge." Phil paused while his mother signed off. "Mulled cider sounds wonderful. I'll see you soon, Mom. Bye."

"Sounds like your boyfriend is missing out." A voice to Phil's left startled him and he turned to look at the younger man warily.

"Is there a problem?" Phil put a bit of steel in his voice, well used to homophobic soldiers after almost twenty years in the military himself.

The young man shook his head and smiled. "Only for me, it means you're already taken."

Phil's eyebrows shot up, surprised that someone so ruggedly handsome was flirting with him.

"Uh, well, about that..." Phil said, blushing slightly.

 The man laughed out loud. "Seriously? It really **_is_** a 'fake boyfriend'? I so bought that. Shame on you for lying to your sweet old mother like that."

 Phil's lip twitched in a smile. "Self preservation, I assure you. She's not all that sweet and she'd hit you with a frying pan for calling her old."

 "I'll remember that." Clint smiled as he held out his hand to Phil. "Clint Barton."

 "Phil, Phil Coulson." Phil smiled in response as he took the younger man's hand in his. Felling Clint's calluses he asked, "Sniper?"

 Clint instantly shut down, his smile gone, replaced by cold eyes. "I'll let you get back to your book." His head inclining to Phil's bag where he'd set the book he was reading down when his mother called.

 Phil instantly regretted his words. "I'm sorry, it's not like that. I'm not looking for some gory war story, trust me.  Its just the insignia on your tattoo." Phil nodded to the ink peeking out from under Clint's sleeve edge. "It's Rangers, 75th and the calluses on your hand gave you away as a sniper." Phil looked closer at Clint, "Master Sniper, I'd guess."

 Clint looked Phil over more closely now, seeing the set of his shoulders, and the way he sat in his chair. The trim haircut with just a hint of buzz, the coiled strength and the way his eyes continually check the exits. He nodded his acceptance of Phil's reasoning. "Not everyone can recognize a Ranger insignia, let alone even know what a Master Sniper is."

 "You can if you spent ten years as Recon, different branches, but like knows like."

 "Recon?" Clint whistled low, ‘Swift, Silent, Deadly.' He looked over at Phil with new eyes and nodded. "I can see it."

 Phil shrugged, he wasn't sure why he'd told Clint. Maybe it was the way he set himself away from the other Rangers in the airport. Snipers are different, and he knew how hard it was to be a part of something yet not.

 "Eight years in, then intel school, then Recon for ten." Phil said.

 "Eighteen years all told. That's a lifetime."

Phil nodded. "Yes it was, and it was a lifetime ago too."

 Clint nodded his head. "I hear you. But at eighteen, you're pretty much a lifer. What happened? If you don't mind my asking. I'm coming up on fifteen myself."

 "Fifteen? What, were you twelve when they recruited you?" Phil chuckled. "You're practically a baby."

 "I'm older than I look. I moisturize." Clint smiled and batted his eyes comically.

 "Well, as long as you're legal." Phil laughed and leered back.

 Clint's eyes roamed over Phil appreciatively, making Phil color a bit. "Oh, I definitely am. And you didn't answer, why did you get out? Recon is pretty big time."

 "It is. Especially back then. Gulf War and all. But things happen. And when you're the one sending your friends into danger and your intel is off... well, people get hurt."  Phil looked down at his hands, tightly clasped. Why was he telling this guy everything? Sheesh, he'd withstood torture and not said a word and now a pair of gorgeous eyes and arms and he's spilling his guts.

 “Someone you loved?" Clint's lips twisted wryly, knowing how hard it was to be gay in the military, and when you found someone how secretive it needed to be.

 "Yes, but not in that way." Phil shook his head, "My best friend, Nick. My first commander, he saved my life and that was it, he owned me and I was happy to oblige.  He was skyrocketing through life and dragging me with him." Phil licked his lips, and took a deep breath. "He face-planted on a land mine, where my intel said it was clear. He lost an eye and a shining military career in one split second and it was my fault."

Clint reached out and covered Phil's hand with his own, "I'm guessing a friend like that isn't blaming you at all. That you're doing it to yourself, even years later."

Phil looked up at Clint and chuckled. "Yep. Nick says losing his eye is the best thing that ever happened to him. And that I'm an idiot for thinking it's my fault.” Phil paused, hearing Nick's voice in his ear. "And since it's my lot in life to follow Nick like a lost puppy, when my tour was up, I left the military and helped Nick with rehab and to get ready for his new job."

 "At some alphabet agency, that he made sure that it was a package deal?"

 "I can neither confirm nor deny that assumption," Phil joked.

 Clint relaxed in his chair and smiled back at Phil. "And now you're too busy for a social life and your mother's nagging you to settle down."

 "Pretty much, especially now that Nick seems to have found someone to put up with him. He's just moved in with Maria, one of the other members of our team, so my mother has stepped up her campaign to see me married and 'happy'."

 Clint tilted his head like he was mulling over something.  Then like the breaking sun a smile split his face and Phil was caught breathless in its mesmerizing glare. "I have a great idea!" he exclaimed digging in his bag and pulling out his laptop.

 Phil's brows furrowed, still distracted by Clint's smile, as he watched Clint fire it up. "What?"

 Clint's screen flared to life and he hit a familiar blue icon. "We're going to Skype your mother!”

 


	2. Don't know much 'bout history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Phil's got himself a man. But not for realz.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thanks to AmazonX for her mad beta skills.

 

 

"We're gonna do what?" Phil asked.

"We're going to Skype your mom. I'm going to be your fake boyfriend." Clint grinned.

"Uh..."

"Wait, does your mother know how to Skype?"

"Actually, yes. She Skypes with her sister in Florida," Phil says, still confused.

Clint booted up his computer. "Great, give me her email and text her to accept a Skype invite from 'rangerdanger71@aol.com'."

"Ranger danger..." Phil stared at Clint.

Clint blushed. "Don't judge what I set my Skype account up with. I was drunk. "

"I'm not judging you for that. I'm judging you that you still have an AOL account."

"Bite me."

"Not without dinner first." Phil shot back. He'd never been good at flirting, but with Clint it was easy, comfortable, natural.

"I've got a couple of power bars in my bag. That may be as good as we get here for dinner." Clint winked. "But at least we'll have energy for later."

Phil snorted. "Ok, fine. Why are we Skyping with my mother?"

"To get her off your back."

"How is that going to work exactly?" Phil had an inkling of what Clint was planning, he just didn't want to assume.

"I'm going to pretend to be your boyfriend. You said he'd been deployed." Clint waved his hand up and down himself to indicate his combat uniform. "We'll just say that I had a layover in the same airport. And with your flight being delayed, we were able to catch up for a few minutes."

"But we know nothing about each other," Phil said. "My mother is pretty smart, she'll catch us out three questions into the interrogation, and trust me it **_will_** be an interrogation."

"Bah!" Clint waived Phil's concerns off as he checked for wifi connections. "I already know your history. I know about Nick, Recon, the mysterious alphabet agency. Wait, does your mother know about that?" Clint shrugged. "Eh, no biggie, just tell me about a few past relationships and fill me in on your family and we'll be gold."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I know you've been in the military for fifteen years." Phil said. "But I don't know your background or anything else. I'm going to go out on a limb here and at least assume you're bi."

Clint's shoulders tightened up. "Ah, well. Yes, I'm bi. And my background is uh...complicated"

"Not the boy scout I should bring home to mother?"

Clint laugh quietly and shook his head. "That's one way of putting it."

"Well, you wouldn't be the first. So don't worry about that."

Clint raised his eyebrow, "Oh really? Do tell."

"Let's just say I had a thing for bad boys and leave it at that."

"Nope. Dish. As your fake boyfriend it is my right to know about all the gory details of your wicked sexy past."

Phil barked out a laugh, "Wicked sexy past? Hardly. But, for argument's sake I'll throw you a bone."

Clint nudged himself closer to Phil. "I'm panting for that bone."

Phil blushed furiously, but teased, "Stop or I won't tell you about my first time."

Clint batted his eyes. "I'm all yours. Tell me about your first love."

Phil's lips twisted. "Hardly love. I was almost eighteen."

"Oooh, a naughty schoolboy."

Phil glared. "I'd know I was gay from a pretty early age, but small towns being what they were there wasn't much chance to find... let's say, someone like minded."

"Was young, hot Phil lonely?" Clint pouted.

"First off, young Phil was not hot."

"Don't believe it."

"Keep it up. I'll tell my mother I killed you in your sleep for snoring."

"Hey! I'm just trying to get the full Phil experience here. So, were you a bad boy, leather jacket? I can see that. Or were you a preppy? Was your Izod collar popped?"

Phil rolled his eyes. "None of the above. I was just kind of normal. Decent grades, played basketball, read comic books. I tried to date girls, to fit in, but it never felt fair to them."

Clint nodded. "Blend in when you can. I never really got the chance to do that."

Phil looked over at Clint. "I don't think you're really the blending in type. Much more of a stand out."

"Right down to my sparkly tights."

"What?"

"Uh, never mind. So, plain ol' Phil not lookin’ for love. But you found it right?"

"I wouldn't call it love, but I certainly found it. I was visiting my cousin who was away at college. My mother was hoping I'd change my mind about going into the army if I got a taste of campus life. So I went for a weekend. My cousin took me to a frat party and ditched me in the crowd. I got a little drunk, and a little lucky. Tall, blonde with muscles. Kinda looked like Captain America."

"Lemme guess, the comic book nerd in you nearly jizzed your pants at the star-spangled hottie."

"Hey! I believed in and still do believe in what Cap stood for. But yeah, this guy was hot. His name was even Steve, but I never got a last name. He took me up to his room. I kept waiting for the trap to shut, to get beat up by a bunch of homophobic frat boys. But he was for real. And Jesus fuck he could suck cock. I didn't have anything to compare to back then, but he's still the standard I judge by."

Clint's eyes darkened a bit. "That sounds very much like a challenge.

Phil's breath caught "It wasn't an invitation," he backpedaled. "Just stating facts. After all, you were the one who wanted background to make it look good. So, now it's your turn. Time for all your deep dark secrets to be revealed."

Clint leaned back at the remark, guarded again. "Well uh..."

"You don't have to tell me. You don't have to Skype my mother either, Clint. We really are just strangers in an airport after all..." Phil was giving him an out.

"Hey, this was my idea, my Christmas gift to you. And your mother. I want to." Clint smiled warmly and Phil felt a little flip inside him.

"Ok. But really, you don't have to tell me the serious stuff if you don't want to. My mother won't pry too much over Skype, she'd want to see you sweat in person." Phil joked.

Clint smirked. "I'll remember that. Ok, quick not too deep a rundown. I'm bi, was married, her name was Barbara, Bobbie. Just didn't work out. She was on the verge of a great career. She'd just gotten her Ph.D in biology and I was slinging hash with 'no ambition' as she called it. Wish her the best really, and maybe, back then she was right. Uh, my best friend is Natasha, Nat, but only I get to call her that. She's a petite, scary, Russian redhead and would have made you quake in your shoes from the shovel talk she'd give you if this was a real relationship."

"Ah, so, your version of Nick. By the way, did I mention he's a huge, bald, black man who loves leather trench coats and is now sporting an eye patch?"

"What the..? Seriously?"

"Yep. I tried to buy him a parrot once. He didn't appreciate it."

Clint laughed loud enough to startle a few people around them. "Oh god! You are amazing!" His eyes crinkled up and he stared softly at Phil, eyes drifting to his lips and up again. "Uh, did you send the text?" Clint looked away before he did something stupid. Well, something else stupid.

"Yes." Phil replied, "But I still don't get it. Why are you doing this for me?

Clint leaned in again, he could smell the citrus and sage cologne Phil wore and even more alarm bells went off in his head. "Tonight, for one night only, in a crowded airport. Two strangers meet and pretend to be in love for the sake of your sanity and your sweet little old mother.."

"PHIL?!"

 


	3. Meet my Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've paced out the story now, chapter 8 should land xmas week. For all the fuzzies. 
> 
> Thanks much to AmazonX for all her help as always.

"Phil?"

Phil and Clint jump apart at the voice so close at hand.

"Mom?" Phil turned his head to Clint's laptop, now open to a live feed of his mother.

"Why do you sound so confused? You're the one who told me to Skype you, and that was a shock! I can never get you to Skype. And who is that you were almost kissing? Did I interrupt something Phil? What about your young man?"

Phil hung his head in resignation and mumbled to Clint, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Clint smile widened. "Even more now." He turned his attention to the woman on the laptop screen. He could see the resemblance between her and Phil, the same amazing blue eyes and laugh lines. "Hello Mrs. Coulson, I'm Clint, Clint Barton, your son's, well, we know he hates the term ‘boyfriend’ so, let's keep with that to annoy him."

The older woman on the screen laughed. "Oh, I like you, Clint. I like anyone willing to annoy Phil for fun, and please call me Betty. Now, what's going on? Phil said you weren't joining us for Christmas. Did you surprise him?"

"Yes, he did surprise me." Phil frowned at Clint. "But no, he won't be joining us."

"Explain." Betty's face went blank, like some of Clint's superiors. And the snap of command in her voice sent chills down his back.

"Uh, um, well you see Betty, uh..." 

"Mom, knock it off, you're scaring him," Phil piped in, his face the same blank looking back at his mother.

"Fine!" Betty huffed. "I'm sorry, Clint, but I'd like to know if you're going to join us or not."

"Mom, Clint and I weren't even supposed to meet up." Phil took a deep breath, at this point there wasn't any going back on the subterfuge they were perpetrating on his mother like a bad holiday romance movie. "He was supposed to deploy today like I told you, but because of my flight delay and his layover he managed to surprise me just as I hung up with you earlier."

"Oh, how lovely! And very thoughtful, Clint. I'm sure you had many things to do on your layover," Betty said.

Clint slung his arm around Phil's shoulders and brought them both more into the screen for Betty to see better. "What could I possibly have to do at an airport on an extended layover that is more important than seeing Phil? If I weren't wearing my fatigues and it wouldn’t cause a panic, I would have run from gate to gate to make sure I saw him. Right, Pooky?" Clint leaned in and nosed Phil's cheek.

Phil blushed. Clint was really laying it on. There was no way his mother would believe his shtick. He pulled back a bit from Clint. "Stop that."

Betty chuckled, "Pooky?"

Clint wasn't to be thwarted. He now wrapped an arm around Phil's waist and laid his head on Phil's shoulder, "Yup, Pooky, sweet-ums, love-muffin. I just can't seem to find the right phrase that encompasses all that is Phil. Well, other than sexy as hell, but I didn't think you'd want to hear that, Betty."

Phil glared at Clint as best he could, especially considering how adorable he was being. "I should have told her I killed you in your sleep."

Betty laughed again and clapped her hands. "Oh Clint, I'm keeping you even if Phil doesn't. And Phil, stop threatening your young man. He's adorable and you know it."

Clint raised his head from Phil's shoulder and batted his eyes at Betty. "Why thank you, Betty! It's nice to hear once in a while. Phil's not one for being demonstrative. I'm certain he didn't get that from you."

Betty sighed. "No, that comes from his father, and his time in the military. I'm sure you understand. 'Don't ask don't tell' may have been repealed, but I'm sure it's still uncomfortable for you."

Clint smiled softly. "Yeah, I get it, I just love teasing him. But whenever I get a few assh… um, jerks, trying to sniff me out, I just talk about my ex-wife and they get confused. And now that I'm happily off the market," Clint again batted his eyes, this time at Phil, "I'm not out looking for...uh, company. So, that takes some of the pressure off."

"Oh, ex-wife? Were you, uh... I mean, did you not know?" Betty stumbled a bit.

"No, ma'am, not confused. I'm bisexual. I am attracted to both sexes." Clint smiled kindly.

"Oh!" Betty exclaimed as a thought occurred to her. "Do you have any children? Do I need to get presents for them as well?" She sounded so excited.

Clint shook his head. "No. Betty, I'm sorry, I don't. Bobbie, Barbara, and I were very young when we married. She was determined to finish her education so we waited." Clint fidgeted a bit. "She, well, she saw me for the loser I was and left after she got her PhD."

At this Phil's head shot up. "You are NOT a loser. She's the loser for giving up."

Clint looked at Phil shocked with his mouth agape. "Uh... thanks."

Phil colored. He didn't mean to exclaim so loudly, but it was true. Clint's generosity and openness combined with his dedication to his career, these are exactly the things Phil is looking for, but can never have. "It, well it's just not true."

Clint smiled a little goofily. "Unfortunately, it was true back then. But, well, to have someone like you see more in me... that feels good." Clint knew they were pretending, but wow, that felt good to have Phil jump to his defense.

"Oh Clint," Betty exclaimed, startling both men who had nearly forgotten she was there. "You are definitely not a loser. My son can see worth in people. It's his superpower. That's why he's so picky about his friends, and now his partner."

Phil's eyes cast down with an involuntary lip quirk, and something did a little flip inside Clint at the word partner.  
"I appreciate that, Betty. It's very kind of you."

"Pfft," Betty waived off Clint's thanks, "It's simple facts. That's all. Now tell me more about you. Phil never talks about you other than that you're away all the time."

Clint looked at Phil. "Are you complaining I'm not there to hog the blankets?"

"I'm not discussing sleeping habits in front of my mother," Phil said primly, making Clint laugh.

"Ok, fine. Well, ma'am, there's not much to tell about my younger life. I was a bit of a loser, despite Phil's protests. But I finally decided to get my act together and I joined up. I've been in for almost fifteen years now and am pretty much a lifer."

"Well, I can see you're a Ranger, so you must be exceptional. And you probably do things and go places I'm best not aware of." Betty said.

Clint's head whipped to Phil. "How?"

"Told you my mother was smart."

"The tattoo dear, plus, your demeanor and avoidance. And well, you've got the look of someone who's eyes are much older than they are. I'm so sorry for that," she added kindly.

Clint looked at Betty's kind face and welled up. He cleared his throat and tried to avoid the emotions this fake relationship was stirring in him. He never really had anyone to truly care about him, and Betty was twisting him in knots with her compassion. 

Phil gave his mother a look as Clint tried to avoid them.

"Well, that and a lifer knows a lifer." Betty said blithely.

"What?" 

"Well, I may have never actually been in the military, but I was an Army brat, and then an Army wife, an Army mother, I know all about life in the military and what it does to their eyes and hearts. So, maybe now I'll be a Marine mother-in-law." Betty smiled gently.

"Mom!" Phil gasped as Clint paled at her words.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, that's overstepping, but you know I love you and want you settled." She turned to Clint. "For now, I'll just be a motherly friend. How's that, Clint? You seem to need it."

Clint blinked, overwhelmed. This conversation which started as a bit of a joke was taking its toll on his emotions. "That's very considerate of you, Betty. You don't have to."

"Well, at the very least you're going to be in my prayers for a safe return to my Phil."

Clint and Phil both blushed. "Mom, uh, we've got to go, I'm seeing the battery is low now on Clint's laptop and we still have the same issue with trying to get to an outlet to recharge."

"I understand," Betty said. "Oh! Oh, wait please, put your heads together and snuggle. I want to do a capture for my screensaver of my son and his young handsome boyfriend!"

Phil looked at Clint for approval and leaned his cheek alongside the younger man's face, at his nod. 

Betty's face was all concentration as she tried to make sure they were in focus and at the last second held up a sprig of mistletoe yelling, "Now kiss!"


	4. It started out with a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song Mr. Brightsides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's late and it's really REALLY short, but this damn kiss did not want to get written. I'm still agonizing over it. Combine with School/Thanksgiving and the beginning of decorating the house time got the better of me. But I wanted to get something up this week at least.
> 
> Again, thanks to AmazonX for a quick looksee.

 

"Now Kiss!"

Phil gasped and stammered, "MOM! We, no, we..."

Clint smiled and leaned in to whisper in Phil's ear, "Well, we've got to make it real, don't we?"

"You don't have to."

Clint shifted to look at Phil. "And if I want to?"

"Come on now boys, it's mistletoe, you have to!" Betty chided.

Phil's lips twitched. "Looks like we have to."

It was Clint's turn to blush. "Only if you want to."

Phil's eyes darted to Clint's lips then up again to his rugged handsome face and breathed out, "I want to."

"Stop dawdling and make it a good one. I'm taking your picture," Betty said.

"Can I make it a good one?" Clint whispered, his lips hovering over Phil's.

"Please."

Clint moved that final fraction and their lips meet. They were softer than Phil expected, pressing against his with an unexpected gentleness that made Phil ache.

Phil closed his eyes and focused on the feel of Clint's lips against his as Clint's hand slid to cup the back of his head and change their angle, slotting them together like two puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly.

Clint's tongue teased his lips apart, and he couldn’t help the quiet groan as he opened his mouth and tasted him. Phil lost himself for the first time in years, his world focused on only one thing. Clint, the feel of him, the scent of him, the taste of him. Clint tasted like mints and cigarettes and everything Phil had ever wanted in life.

Clint moaned into Phil's mouth, letting the other man take control as he softened his hold on Phil's head, his fingers instead toying with the soft hair there and his thumb caressed the pulse point below Phil's ear, delighting in the shudder it caused. There was something that felt so right about Phil in his arms that made Clint nearly primal in his want for the other man.

The kiss went on, each taking turns, tasting and exploring the other but finally they broke the kiss, needing air, but not shifting away from each other, taking and giving each other their breath, shock and wonder on their faces at their actions.

"That was definitely a good one." Phil whispered, as Clint blushed and laughed slightly.

"It certainly was." Betty spoke from the laptop screen, herself blushing.

"Mom!" Phil and Clint jumped apart in their chairs. "We uh, well we... I'm so... oh godmymotherwatchedmemakingout." Phil moaned into his hands.

 


	5. Goodbye stranger, it's been nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life is tripping me up so I've not as much time writing. But I'm still planning on weekly posting. It may take till New Years to get it all done. Thanks for bearing with me.
> 
> And thanks as always to AmazonX for the beta.

"Come now Philip, it's not that horrible," Betty said with a smile. "It was quite.... enlightening." 

"Enlightening?" Phil asked incredulously. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I've always had reservations about this boyfriend of yours being real. After that kiss, the only thing I can think of is when are you picking out china?"

"Mom!" 

Clint chuckled. "Well Betty, you may be jumping the gun just a bit there."

"Call me Mom, please Clint." Betty smiled.

Phil heard Clint's intake of air. "Mom... that's..." Clint swallowed audibly. "That's very kind of you, Betty. I haven't had anyone to call that in a very long time. But, again, maybe a bit too soon."

"Oh Clint, I'm so sorry. Well, regardless of your relationship to my son, I insist now that you call me Mom. Many of Phil's friends did when he would call home from overseas. I know how much you military boys need someone to keep you in their prayers."

Clint's eyes welled slightly and his voice caught roughly. "Thank you... " His eyes flitted to Phil who nodded and smiled, reaching out his hand to cover Clint's in comfort. "Mom."

Clint exhaled and smiled back at Betty, and Phil's heart smashed into a thousand pieces. Phil tried to fill the self-conscious gap. "Mom, hey, I wasn't kidding about Clint's laptop, we're getting the low battery signal."

"Oh, dear. Well, I'll see you in a few hours, Phil, and Clint dear?" Betty got Clint's attention. "You'll be in our prayers at mass tonight. I'll be sure to have Philip send me your contact info so that I can write and send you things. Do you like chocolate?"

Clint smiled wistfully. "I adore it, but where I'm going it won't travel well… And please, you don't have to send me anything." Clint looked at Phil, knowing sadly that this was all a ruse.

Phil understood Clint's discomfort. "Ok mom, we've got to go. See you soon," he said, cutting his mother short.

"Well fine Phil, goodbye Clint, be safe."

"Goodbye...Mom." Clint blushed as he reached out and disconnected the call.

Phil blew out a hard breath. "Well, that got awkward." 

Clint chuckled. "Ya think?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would get so out of hand." 

"Don't worry, your mom's sweet. It was nice. And well," Clint eyed Phil, "that kiss sure was worth it."

Phil heated at the reminder of the kiss, "It certainly was, even if my mother was watching."

"You didn't tell me she was a voyeur."

"Oh God! I'm never living this down."

"Still worth it." Clint licked his lips tasting Phi's kiss on them. "Care for an encore? This time we've only got an airport full of people watching."

Clint's words ratcheted up the simmering desire Phil had had since the kiss. "That could be risky."

"Risky?"

"If it was that hot with my mother watching, who knows what'll happen now." Phil's hand was still on Clint's, the contact changing tone from comfort to seduction as his fingers moving up the younger man's hand to his wrist, fingertips finding his thudding pulse, caressing, teasing Clint's soft skin.

"What I'm thinking could get us arrested for public indecency." Clint's voice was gravely and the sound was short circuiting Phil's brain.

"I'm a fifty-year-old man thinking about having sex in an airport bathroom. I'm pretty sure we're thinking the same thing," Phil replied.

Clint crowded Phil. "Oh we are, we really, really are. I can't wait to get you into one of those stalls, with you looking so damn good, your hot professor look with that sweater and those glasses, like butter wouldn't melt in your mouth."

"I know what I want in my mouth."

"Fuck."

"Not sure if we can manage it in a bathroom stall, but I'm willing to try."

"There's an area to the left with empty gates. There's got to be someplace we can go," Clint growled, as he hastily shoved his laptop into his bag and stood to grab Phil.

"BARTON!" a voice shouted out.

Clint and Phil jumped and Clint turned to the voice. "Captain!"

Phil sat back quickly giving the appearance of as much space between them as possible.

"Grab your gear, we're going."

"Going? Our flight's not for three more hours?" Clint said, confused. He looked around the gate area and didn't see any of his unit.

"New travel plans. We've got transport outside to take us to Travis AFB. There's space for us on a plane out in two hours heading to Dover. No need to travel civilian," Clint's Captain said. "Grab your gear, vehicle is waiting at door 6. I've got to find McMillan and then we're gone."

"Mack said he was headin’ towards the sports bar, some game on he wanted to see, Captain Reyes," Clint said.

"Well, that'll take a minute. It'll give you a chance to say goodbye to your, ah, friend." The Captain's eyes flitted from Clint to Phil.

"Yes sir! Thank you, sir," Clint replied. Captain Reyes wasn't one of the people who gave Clint shit about his sexuality, thank God, especially since there was no way to mistake his and Phil's body language just a few minutes ago.

Captain Reyes nodded and turned. "Transport leaves in 10 Barton, be on it."

Clint sagged and turned to Phil, his face full of regret. "I have to go."

"I heard." Phil stood and faced Clint. "Thank you for all you did tonight."

"My pleasure." Clint let his eyes roam over Phil, taking in as much detail as he could.

Phil chuckled. "I meant the Skype with my mother."

"That, too."

"Airports are funny places." Phil's lips quirked upwards. "Everyone in a hurry, ignoring each other. But one eavesdropped conversation can lead to one of the best kisses of your life, and then he's gone."

"Damn it, I've got to go," Clint whined. "I really don't want to go."

"Go, I'm not worth getting court marshaled for," Phil said, handing Clint his duffle.

"I'm not so sure of that." Clint grabbed Phil by the back of the head and kissed him hard. Putting all of his frustration and desire in it.  
Phil reluctantly broke away now convinced that their first kiss was no fluke. "Go, you've now got five minutes before you're AWOL."

"Damn it!" Clint swung his bag on his shoulder, turned and ran through the airport towards the exits.

Phil sighed and sat back down after watching Clint disappear in the crowd, sadly realizing he'd never even gotten a phone number.

***

A week later, with many different connections and staging areas, Clint was finally as settled as his unit was going to get until their next mission. He finally got his dirty laundry out of his duffle and cleaned. He sat at the desk in the barracks alone; the guys in his unit either still doing their laundry, on duty or using some valuable video conferencing time with their loved ones for New Years Eve.

He plugged in the laptop and opened it up, thinking to watch some of the movies he'd loaded on it while back in the states. He automatically checked his email. Expecting one from Nat, she likes to video the ball drop for him even though by now it was nearly a full day ahead for him.

There were two emails in his AKO military email inbox. One from Nat, but the other he wasn't sure about, militarymom@gmail.com. It was a secure email site so it wasn't spam. The subject line was “Happy New Years”. He opened the email and it was blank except for a video attachment. Clint clicked it open and was shocked to see Betty, Phil Coulson's mother, in a paper hat and tooting a party horn.

"Happy New Years, Clint!"


	6. Your Mother Should Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most humble apologies for late posting. I've got stress comin out the wazoo. First of four certifications completed and passed. The job hunt has begun as I am out of funding in three weeks. (crosses fingers)
> 
> As for the story it took an unexpected turn. So what I had planned, isn't what ended up written.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and again my thanks to AmazonX for her quick beta.

 

 

"Barton, man, you've been watching that video for over a month! It's getting creepy."

"Lay off him, Mack. You do the same thing every time you get a new message from one of your girlfriends," Conner said.

"Yeah, but my girlfriends aren't grandmas," Mack replied. They were all hanging out in the base rec room, a raging winter shamal, a sandstorm, was on its fourth day outside and most of the base personnel were inside, and very, very bored.

Clint shut down the video and closed his laptop screen from view. "Fuck you, Mack Your girlfriends don't even look as good as a grandma."

"It's almost Valentines. Isn't it time for another video or a box of goodies? I want to see what hearts and flowers she sends next," Conner said laughing.

Betty had not only somehow gotten a hold of his military email, not the AOL one he'd given her to Skype with, but she'd gotten an address to send packages to him as well. The first package arrived a day after her video and was full of things not only for Clint, but for his unit as well. They were full of socks, sunscreen, books and a few sweet treats just for Clint, ones that miraculously didn't melt.

Clint had sent her an email thanking her. He had avoided mentioning Phil, and oddly enough Betty had not mentioned him in her video, either. Simply wishing him a happy new year and her wishes for him to be safe and careful, and she had called him son. He cried the first night he watched it, after the initial shock. Now, he watched it all the time, even more than the ones from Nat. No wonder Mack busted on him; he was kind ofa lovesick puppy.

"I'll make sure you get whatever melted Conner," Clint said.

"Hey, if your pseudo mom is taking requests, see if she can get the rest of the books?" Ramirez said waiving one of the first four Harry Potter books that Betty had sent.

Clint had told everyone that Betty was part of a group of church women who 'adopted a soldier' and that's how she had Clint's info. They had all been curious when he got the package since they'd never known him to get anything other than pre-paid calling cards from Natasha, and then only on his birthday.

"LADIES! Quit your chitchat and get a move on. Conference A, we've got our intel. Time to do our jobs." Captain Reyes banged on the door of the rec room loudly. Their jobs were an awful lot of waiting, but when intel came in hot, it was time to hustle.

 

***

 

It was six weeks before Clint was back on base. The intel had been accurate, but they had ended up under fire. Conner and Mack were both still in medical, but neither was injured badly. Clint had provided cover for them both to evac.

"Barton!" Peters, the base MOS called out to Clint as he passed by.

"Yeah?"

"You got packages stacked up here since you been gone. Take em' so I can clear out space."

"Me?" Clint was confused as he peered over the counter.

"Yep, three of them." Peters piled up all three boxes on his counter for Clint to take.

"YES! Pseudo mom strikes again. Maybe the rest of the books are in one of these," Ramirez said from beside Clint. He grabbed one of the boxes without asking and headed towards their barracks.

Clint shook his head at Ramierez' retreating back and grabbed the remaining two boxes off the counter. "Thanks," he offered to the MOS.

By the time Clint got back to his bunk, Ramirez had opened the box and was eating from a ziplock baggie full of cookies, still searching for books.

"Hey! Least you coulda done is wait for me. They're MY boxes," Clint said.

Ramirez shrugged. "Snooze, you lose. YES! She sent the Mockingjay books!"

"I'm beginning to think you're actually a thirteen year old girl," Clint replied, snatching the bag of cookies out of Ramirez's hand while he was distracted with the books.

Clint opened the other boxes there were small packages for everyone in the unit. Each with socks, foot cream, razors and gel shaving cream. Food packets with ground coffee and instant drink mixes, chips and jerky. Clint sat on his bunk in shock.

"Wow, did she give packages for everyone? That's amazing. You won the lottery when she picked you to be her 'adopt a soldier'."

"Don't I know it."

"Hey, there's a letter in this one, too."

Clint snatched the letter, it was addressed simply _To Clint,_ he opened up the envelope with care, it was thick heavy stationary, pages of it and also photos fell out onto his lap. He could see they were of Phil. He was right, young Phil was hot. There were pictures of him in uniform and in jeans and a white t-shirt leaning against a 60's cherry red corvette, hot oh so very hot. Thank god Ramirez had settled on his bunk with the books or he'd be wondering why Clint was so red in the face. He turned to read the letter.

_Dear Clint,_

_I haven't heard from you, I hope you've gotten all of my packages and my emails._

'Shit' Clint thought, ’I haven't even checked my emails. I bet Nat sent some, too.'

_I hope I haven't been too forward. Phil always tells me not to push, but I do anyway. I included some old pictures of Phil that I'm sure you haven't seen yet and I'm sure he'll hate that I've sent you. I've also sent along some things for your unit as well. I know it's nice when you boys can share. Phil used to be stationed in warm desert climates as well, so I think I know what to send along, but if there are things you'd like, just let me know. I've got a few of my friends from church baking and drying goods for you all, and Lois, she knits socks. Nice thick boot socks. I haven't her skill, though, can't turn a heel for love nor money. They're just for you dear. You have to have something special._

_Let me know what you and the others like to read. I know those weren't especially grown up reading material, but we had them laying around from the church sale, along with many romance novels that I doubt you boys want. But we'll scrounge up some more, I promise._

_Phil is supposed to visit in March, after some big important thing he's got to go away for with Nick. I'm looking forward to it. My birthday is coming up, but I won't tell you which one. A girl's got to have her secrets, but he's taking me out to a nice dinner. He's been very busy at work and I've barely gotten any phone time, let alone an email or god forbid Skype. I did so love when you two surprised me. It meant so much. I'd love for you to do it again, hint hint._

_And Clint, remember what I said, with or without Phil, you get to call me…_

_Mom_

Guilt raced through Clint. He had to say something to Betty. The woman was wonderful, amazing even, but she was doing this under false pretenses. He felt the tears in his eyes as he reread her signature. He stood abruptly and gathered his laptop from his desk.

"Everything ok?" Ramirez asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go use some face-time."

"Calling the pseudo mom like a good son?"

"Yeah, well, can't, uh, let her think I don't appreciate this all."

Ramirez nodded, "Yeah, thank her for us too. And see if maybe she can get some James Patterson next time?" He waved the book in his hand.

Clint nodded as he left the room for the MWR, the base internet cafe.

Once he was logged in and secure, he sent off the email to Betty asking for a Skype session. His heart was breaking and his mind was racing. He'd have to figure out what to say to Betty, if he should tell the truth and get Phil in trouble, or to maybe say he and Phil broke up and somehow get word to Phil, give him a heads up.

While his brain was racing, the screen connected the conversation and he was once again face to face with Betty Coulson. Only this time, her eyes were red and she was visibly upset.

"Clint, oh thank god. I was so worried, it's been over a month. I can't lose both of you. Thank god you're alright."

"I'm fine Betty, I'm so sorry I was out of contact. It happens sometime with what I do. But... wait, what did you say? Lose us both?"

"Oh God you don't know. No, you wouldn't, they wouldn't tell you oh God, Clint." Betty started crying in earnest.

"Betty, what happened? Tell me." Clint's heart was racing.

"Clint, Phil's MIA."


	7. My Baby's Gone Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry it's taking me so long. The story should have been done by Christmas. I'll be honest, I did nothing for days. Brain exploded after last week of classes. Now it's prep prep prep for exams. 
> 
> BUT.... I do have most of the next chapter written and will post again this week.
> 
> Again, thanks to my beta AmazonX

 

 

 

"Phil is MIA."

Betty's words caused a pit to open up in Clint's stomach. "Betty, Phil isn't in the military anymore, he can't be MIA."

"Don't you treat me like Nick does, as if I were some doddering old woman. You and I both know that S.H.I.E.L.D. is often more dangerous than what you do."

Clint gasped. 'S.H.I.E.L.D.?' he thought, 'that was beyond the average alphabet agencies he'd teased Phil about.

"What? You thought I didn't know? I've known ever since he and Nick both joined up. I've got connections, too, you know," Betty said angrily.

"Betty, I'm sorry, I, uh, I didn't know what you knew or not. Start from the beginning. Your letter said something about a big work thing with Nick. Is that what happened?"

Betty sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. I know that Phil would have sworn you to secrecy about his job. I don't even know what he's told you. I'm certain it's more than he's told me at any rate. He and Nick were off on some mission. Well, he never calls it that, just 'away on business'. Like he's some salesman at a Las Vegas convention. As if I'm that ignorant."

"Ok, well, I won't ever underestimate you, that's for sure, Betty. Now, what's the timeline? Who told you Phil was MIA?" Clint went into mission mode, seeking intel.

"Maria, you know, that young woman who's living with Nick. They work together. Now, mind you she didn't give me much in the way of details. Silent as the grave that one, perfect for Nick."

"What exactly did she say? Did she say how long he was missing? Was he still with Nick?" Clint wondered if he could use his contacts to get through to Maria and get more from her.

Betty took a shaky breath. "Phil was supposed to be here for my birthday. I don't know if you spoke to him around then."

"Uh, no. I, uh, haven't spoken to Phil and my unit went silent early February," Clint said, not sure still of what to tell Betty about his fake relationship with her son. They could deal with that later.

"Yes, yes, of course. That's why I didn't hear from you." Betty nodded, as if things made more sense now. "Well, from what I gathered he and Nick went on their mission around the same time. It was something big, I gathered that from Phil being extra vague. Well, he said he'd be back in a couple of weeks and he'd visit me and take me out for my birthday. The last time I talked to him was February 20th. My birthday was March 17th. we were going to the parade and then dinner. Some lucky Irish I am." Betty's voice faltered.

"It's OK Betty, it'll be all right." Clint tried for a comforting tone.

Betty huffed. "We both know it's not OK. Maria called me two days before my birthday, I'd been leaving messages everywhere I could when Phil didn't call me back. She admitted to me finally that they hadn't heard from Phil or Nick in over three weeks. THREE WEEKS! How could she have waited so long before contacting me HOW?" Betty began crying into her hands.

"Betty, oh Betty, please, don't cry, I'm not good with crying. I'm good at knife fights and angry Russian redheads, not crying." Clint was floundering.

Betty's head popped up from her hands. "What do you mean angry Russian redheads? You better not be stepping out on my Phil, so help me."

"What? NO! No, Natasha, Nat. My best friend! She's the angry Russian. I swear, no funny stuff with Nat."

Betty eyed Clint suspiciously. "Well, ok then." Her crying bout seemed to be at an end. "So, what are you going to do to get Phil?"

"Me?"

"Well, of course you! You don't think I trust S.H.I.E.L.D., now do you? Waiting nearly a month to tell me. I've got Maria's contact information and I'm sure you can find something else out from her. She's still treating me like I'm just a civilian. With your military record, she'd at least give you more information. I need to know more. At least what kind of mission it was and..." Betty gulped. "And if they're going to continue the search for my boy."

"Betty," Clint began softly, "I don't know if Maria will speak to me. I'm not sure if Phil spoke of me to her. You know Phil is, uh, closed mouth about these things." Clint wanted desperately to help Betty and the thought of Phil being held captive or possibly dead sent horrible chills down his spine.

"Please, Clint, I can't be someone sitting at an empty grave. I just can't!" Betty begged.

“Betty, please, you of all people should know not to have that kind of attitude. You know that attitude counts for so much.”

Betty stopped crying, took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and looked at Clint. “You’re right. And I’m not that sort of person either.”

“I know you’re not. You’re a rock. Be the rock that Phil needs,” Clint said, smiling weakly.

“I will be. But I need you to be his sword. Find him.” Betty stared at Clint, daring him to say no.

“I’ll do my best. I need to do a lot of recon on the mission, see who will and won’t talk to me, but I also have to be quiet about it. Any chatter can be a clue, not just for me. You understand that right? This might not be quick and easy. Besides the fact, I can’t just get up and take a trip whenever I like around here. They frown on that, especially in the Rangers.”

Betty nodded. “Yes, I understand. But I just need to feel like things are happening. That they haven’t given up on my boy. And Clint, please, I can’t lose you either, so be careful.”

Clint smiled his best cocky smile, “I make no promises. I’m a Ranger, and as my Captain puts it ‘a damn fool who doesn’t know that he’s supposed to provide cover, not be in the middle of the shitstorm’.”

Betty laughed. “That sounds like Nick talking about Phil. You two are just perfect for each other. I’m so glad he finally found you.”

Clint’s heart sank as his smile faltered. “I’ll do my best for him, and for you Betty.”

Betty nodded. “Yes, you will. Now, her name is Maria Hill, and I’ll send you her information in an email. But please, keep me in the loop. It’s the not knowing that hurts most.”

“I promise Betty, and if for some reason I get mobilized again, I’ll have someone send you a note.”

“That’s my boy.” Betty beamed and Clint felt far worse.

Clint glanced up at the clock. He still had down time, but a lot of things to do if he was going to find anything out for Betty. “Betty, I’ve got to go. I only get so much time in the café and I’ve got to see who I can contact to get any information from. I’ll let you know as soon as I get something.”

“Good, good, yes, you’ll get much further than I would have. But I’m not signing off until you call me by my proper name.”

“Betty?”

“No.”

“Mrs. Coulson”

“Clint.” Betty huffed sternly.

“Then what? Ohhhhh… uh… ok…”

“Well?”

“Goodbye, Mom.”

“Goodbye, son.” 


	8. The Long Way Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me, but it had to be done. There may be tissues needed.
> 
> Thanks to my beta AmazonX for another quickie.

After Betty disconnected, Clint’s shoulders slumped. He didn’t have a clue where to begin and felt horrible keeping up this deception.

Suddenly Clint’s phone rang startling him. It had the green encryption bar across the top. He only used encrypted calls from their carrier when Nat was out of the US. But Nat was still in New York. The dance company was starting their spring show, and this was an unknown caller.

Clint picked up and answered his phone. “Hello?”

“This is Maria Hill. I believe you know who I am.” A woman’s crisp voice was on the line.

“Yes, ma’am,” Clint replied automatically to the authoritative voice.

“You will not initiate an investigation as you said you would.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t agree to that,” Clint said, not the least bit creeped out that evidently his Skype had been monitored.

“I can make your life hell,” Maria stated matter-of-factly.

“I am quite certain you can. But I made a promise.” Clint put an edge of steel into his own voice, projecting his own firmness.

“You of all people should understand the danger that could evolve from interference.”

“What exactly do you mean by ‘you of all people’? You don’t know me and I don’t know how you’ve gotten my number, but if you did know me, you’d know that I tend to bend the rules to get my people back. I’m that kind of people.”

“Oh, I know exactly who you are, Barton. I’ve read your file. Up to and including you’re most recent fiasco.”

“Fiascos don’t bring back your entire unit, you’ve obviously gotten the wrong word, and it’s called a success. Seems like your mission was the fiasco.” Clint was getting heated.

“Great, another cowboy,” Maria muttered. “Look, just… just take my word that we’ve not given up.”

“Yes Ma’am, but Mrs. Coulson seems to think you have.”

“We haven’t.”

“Prove it. Provide her with updates,” Clint said.

“We can’t do that. You know we can’t.”

“Ok, provide her with weekly updates of a sort. She’s not stupid. She can parse together what you give her. And if you don’t have an update, just call her, comfort her. That’s all she needs, to know she’s not left on the outside.”

Maria huffed and Clint knew he’d won. “Besides, she’ll just keep at it till she gets to you. She’ll call a senator or enlist one of her General’s wives from her church group. Nobody knew where I was stationed and I’ve got boxes of goodies for my unit. She’s sharp.”

“She’s Phil’s mother.”

Clint laughed. “She is…. OH! Uh…. Um, when you talk to her, don’t talk about me, I mean…”

Maria snorted. “Barton, when I said I knew all about you, I mean I knew ALL about you. Phil spent New Year’s Eve drunk on our couch lamenting a missed airport bathroom visit.”

Clint could feel the blood rushing up his face and he ran a hand through his hair. “He did? What did he say?”

“Oh, I am so not playing Yenta.”

“No, no Ma’am,” Clint replied, mortified. “It’s just, well, I called Betty about the packages and was going to tell the truth. But I couldn’t, not after what she told me. I didn’t have the heart to do that to her. And if you’re updating her, I don’t want…”

“Don’t worry, Barton. I won’t bring up your fake relationship.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“I don’t ever want to talk about Phil Coulson’s sex life or lack thereof ever again. I will call Mrs. Coulson tomorrow with whatever new intel that I can actually tell her.”

“Thank you. Just let her know you’re not giving up. That’s the most important thing.”

Maria’s voice shook slightly. “It’s not just Phil that’s missing. I’m not giving up on either of them.”

 

***

“Happy Easter, Clint! I’m so glad you called.”

“Happy Easter, Betty. Any news?”

Betty sighed. “Maria says ‘there is no change in the situation’ in that official tone of hers, but I can tell she’s stressed out. After all, she’s had to step into Nick AND Phil’s shoes. I’m sure someone is pressuring her to give up. Some bureaucrat who has never had a loved one missing, never been in combat. Some cushy money man who doesn’t care at all about our boys.”

“That happens more than I like to think about,” Clint replied.

“I’m sure you know all about it, dear. Why aren’t you Skyping me? Did you get hurt and don’t want me to see? What are you doing over there, young man?!” Betty’s tone was sharp.

“NO! Betty, no. I’m fine, it’s just that it’s a holiday and I didn’t want to overload the wifi with our Skype when guys want to see their families.”

“Well, what about you? You want to see your family, too, dear.”

“I don’t have anyone left, Betty.”

“Me, you dolt, you have ME! I’m your mother now, don’t you dare forget that. Especially if we don’t get Phil back.”

Clint’s voice softened. “Oh Betty, don’t give up hope.”

“Mom. Call me Mom, I need someone to call me Mom.” Betty voice was watery.

“Mom,” Clint said. “You’re Mom. I promise. I barely remember my own mother, she was good, but not strong like you.”

“Oh Clint, what happened, sweetheart?”

Clint sighed. “My dad, he wasn’t a good guy. Drank, beat her, beat me and my brother. He was a mean drunk. One day… one day he wraps the car around a tree, no more drunk dad and no more mom.”

Betty gasped. “Oh my boy, my poor boy. How old were you?”

“Five. Just me and my brother then, Barney. We bounced around foster homes, then we… heh, we did what every kid dreams of. We ran away and joined the circus.”

“You did not! Oh, you darling. You made an adventure!”

Clint snorted. “If that’s what you want to call it. Hey Betty, I’ve got to go. I’m low on minutes and I just wanted to check in with you and wish you Happy Easter.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Betty could tell Clint wanted to change the subject. “Just keep in touch. I’ll see if I can get any more books for your friend. He certainly reads a lot.”

“You don’t have to do that, but we appreciate it. He’s actually trying to teach some kids English, so he gave out the kids’ books.”

“How lovely! Well, goodbye, Clint. If I hear anything about Phil I’ll let you know. And Clint?”

“Yes Betty?”

“Thank you.”

“Bye… Mom.”

 

***

_Dear Clint;_

_I know you’re away for a few more weeks and my prayers are with you but I just had to write. They found Nick!! He said my boy is still alive. Well, he said something along the lines of “A’int no Mutha***er gonna get rid of Cheese that easy.” Pardon the cursing but well that’s Nick. And I don’t know if you know that Nick calls Phil ‘Cheese’. Something about us being from Philadelphia and cheesesteaks and while it was adorable when they were young men, I’m not so sure Phil cares for it as a mature man, which is probably why Nick still calls him by the nickname. _

_Maria would only let Nick speak to me for a few minutes from his hospital bed. But there was evidently some sort of rescue mission set up and the terrible people who held Nick and Phil figured it out and separated them. But as of the end of May, Phil was alive and causing as much a ruckus as he could. They know who has him. They just have to get to him._

_I’ll be honest, Clint dear, I cried when I hung up. I was so happy for Nick, but still so upset and worried over my boy. It has to be worse for Phil now that Nick has been rescued. I know he’s strong, but how strong?_

_Please Skype when you get back to base. I need to see the face of at least one of my boys._

_Love_

_Mom_

***

“Clint! What happened? Oh dear your face!!” Betty exclaimed.

“Betty, don’t worry, it looks worse than it is. Just some bruises and bad sunburn. Nothing is broken and I’m fine otherwise. I didn’t want to Skype till it was better, but I just found out I’m heading out again in two days.”

“Two days? They need to give your unit time to rest. That’s ridiculous!”

“Actually, my unit will have rest. I’ve been requested to help another mission that needs my skills.”

“What? How could they! You need to be sharp to do what you do. You need rest and time to heal.”

Clint chuckled. “Well Betty, the Rangers don’t agree. We do what needs to be done, that’s why we’re Rangers.”

Betty sighed. “I know. It was the same with Philip when he was in his unit.”

“Speaking of?”

“No word.” Betty sighed. “But Nick is back at work and he keeps me more informed than Maria. It’s been six months now Clint. My birthday and his have come and gone. The summer is almost over. Phil loves to barbeque. We had so many fun times when he was young. He always manned the grill, even when he was a child, his father would put an apron on Philip and let him help. But I haven’t had the heart to set up the grill just for me.”

“Sounds like a great memory. I’m glad he had such a great childhood,” Clint replied sadly.

“What happened to you, Clint? Was the Circus the grand adventure you thought it would be?” Betty asked quietly.

“Nothing is ever what you think it’s going to be when you’re five. But, well, we did OK. After a few years we were apprentices in the shows. Barney did knife throwing and I did archery. ‘Hawkeye, The Greatest Marksman in the World’. That’s what got me qualified for sniper training. But, well same ol’ same ol’. There’s bad people everywhere. Barney got in with the wrong element and… well, let’s just say there are a couple of sealed juvie records out there.”

“I’m so sorry sweetheart,” Betty comforted him.

“It’s ok. Made me the man I am and all that.”

“Then it was worth it because you are a wonderful man. And your brother? What happened to him?”

Clint smiled sadly. “Barney turned his life around. He did good. We ended up in New York. He went to school. Became a cop even. I was still the lazy punk kid. I was slinging hash at a diner even married to Bobbi. I didn’t have much in the ways of goals. That’s part of why she dumped me. I was just coasting through life.”

“Well, something changed that,” Betty prompted.

“Yeah. Barney. He uh, he was a first responder for 9/11. He was off duty, hanging out with me at the diner when it happened. Ran off, didn’t even have his uniform on. That was the last time I ever saw him.”

“I’m so sorry, Clint. He sounded very brave.”

“He was stupid,” Clint replied, heatedly.

“Because he left you.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sure he loved you. He just needed to be who he was.”

“Yeah.” Clint’s voice was smaller now.

“But he inspired you, didn’t he?”

Clint huffed.

“You became a soldier because of him, didn’t you?”

“Yep. Uh, hey, Betty I’ve really got to get going. I really don’t know much about this mission, but I’m probably going to be gone at least a month. I’ll keep in touch if I can.”

“Be safe, Clint.” Betty’s voice was sad.

“I will, thanks, uh… Mom.”

Betty’s face brightened before he disconnected the call.

 

***

_Clint;_

_They found him! Oh sweet heavens, my boy is coming home. Nick just called from overseas. He’s arranging for me to fly to wherever they’re at to be at the hospital when Phil wakes up._

_I don’t know all the details, Nick wouldn’t say. But Philip is in bad shape. He said he was declared dead when Nick found him, but Nick would have none of that. If anyone can bring back the dead from sheer force of will it’s Nick._

_I’m scared Clint. Nick said there will be a long time before he’s my Phil again, and he might never fully recover to his old self._

_But my boy is alive!! I am so thrilled I am weeping with joy and I had to share with you immediately. I know you’re still on your mission but please be careful._

_I can’t wait till my family is whole again, and that means you, too._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_***_

_Clint Darling;_

_It’s been months since I’ve talked to you. Its late fall and I’m worried. Your Captain would contact me, wouldn’t he? Even if he’s not in charge of your mission?_

_I’ve been in Germany for most of this time with Philip. He was so bad when I first saw him, they had him in a medically induced coma. The bastards and no, I’m not sorry, that’s what they are, the bastards, after finally giving up on interrogating him, because my son’s will is so much stronger than theirs. They stabbed him. In the heart._

_But he’s awake now. And healing. I pray every day in the chapel they have here on base. He’s starting physical therapy this week and I can already tell it’s going to be an ordeal for all of us. He’s stubborn like that, but so am I._

_Clint, when he woke up, he was disoriented. It took a bit for him to recognize me and Nick. He kept drifting off to sleep again and the doctors said that was good, sleep is healing._

_But. Clint, I don’t know how to say this. When I said your name, he didn’t recognize it. He didn’t know who you were._

_I’m sure it’s just temporary. But I wanted you to be prepared for when you call us._

_Love,_

_Mom_

 

 


	9. I'll Be Seeing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for late posting. I had hoped to have this up last week as a birthday gift to myself! But a cold that I'm still getting over got in the way.
> 
> Plus, I'm just sad it's over. But my beta AmazonX may have convinced me I'm not done yet. Who knows.

 

 

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know that, Nat.”

“No, I don’t think you really do. This is beyond your average stupid fuck up. This is harmful, and just… just mean.”

Clint scowled into his drink. “It’s not mean.”

“It’s cowardice.”

“That I can’t argue,” Clint said swilling his drink around in its glass, staring into its depth.

“She thinks you’re dead, or missing just like Phil was.”

“She’ll forget me. Phil did.” Clint mumbled.

Nat slammed her glass down on the busy bar, startling other patrons. “You ass! Do you really think someone coming out of a coma can get anything straight? Let alone recall a flirtation in an airport a year before? After how many months of torture?”

She glared at him, continuing in a lowered voice, “I don’t know you. I don’t, this is not my friend. My friend puts his life on the line for complete strangers and goes out of the way to comfort a mother and willfully defies the Assistant Director of a major shadow organization. My friend does not leave a woman who relied and depended upon them for comfort to think he’s dead.”

“Nat, calm down. I’m sorry. I…I… just don’t want her to know. I don’t want her to know I lied to her. I can’t bear that.”

“Her son lied to her, too. And I’m sure by now it’s been straightened out. Besides, you said Betty was pretty smart. I bet she knew all along. So pick up that phone and call her. Now, while I’m still here, before my flight leaves.”

“She’s going to hate me.”

“Coward.”

“Nat, you don’t understand,” Clint said, his voice small. “Betty, she made me feel… special.”

Nat softened, brushing her hand over Clint’s hair as he slumped at the airport bar. “You are special. That’s why I’m so upset with you. It’s not like you to do something like this.”

“If I call her, then it’s over. I’m not really her son’s boyfriend. I’ve no right to call her Mom anymore. And for a while, that really meant something to me.”

“I think she’d surprise you. I think that you don’t think enough of yourself. You didn’t have to call her, you didn’t have to keep in touch with her. You didn’t have to butt heads with Maria Hill. You did that because you’re a good person. But Clint, you can’t keep her guessing about if you’re alive or not. That’s not right.”

Clint nodded miserably. “You’re right.”

Natasha picked up his phone and handed it to him. “You’ve got her listed under Mom. Call her, even if it’s one last time.”

Clint glared at the screen as he took the phone from Natasha. He reached for his glass but she took it from him and drank it herself. “No, get drunk after, but you’re not slurring your words when you speak to her.”

Clint huffed and thumbed to Betty’s number. He’d probably delete it after this call, but right now, right now he was calling ‘Mom’.

The call was picked up halfway into the second ring. “Please be Clint, please be Clint.” A worried Betty’s voice wavered on the line.

“It’s me, Betty.” Clint’s voice cracked on her name.

“Oh thank God!” Betty wept on the line.

“Hey, hey. I’m fine, please, Betty, don’t cry,” Clint pled.

“Mom. I won’t stop crying until I hear you call me Mom.”

“Mom….” Clint sighed over the line. “But, you won’t want me to call you that anymore.”

“Why?” Betty demanded, her tears forgotten. “Because of all that silly fake boyfriend nonsense? I told you that first day on Skype _regardless_ of your relationship with Phil, you got to call me Mom. You think I didn’t cotton onto that set up right away? Please, Phil had no contact info for you and no way for us to call you on Christmas. It was obvious from the start.”

“You knew?” Clint exclaimed and Natasha smirked and ordered them another round.

“Honestly, you boys, I don’t care how secret your jobs are, you can never lie to your mother. It just can’t happen.”

Clint chuckled. “I’m sorry. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Betty huffed. “Regardless of your and my son’s idiocy, I care about you. What happened, Clint? You’ve been gone so long.”

“I was away, some big hush hush rescue mission. I don’t even know who it was. Never got close enough. I just provided some long distance cover for their ops team. They weren’t even Rangers. But I did get caught on my way out after the rescue, got clipped from a lucky shot returning fire.”

“Oh Clint!”

“I’m fine, really. I was released from medical in days.”

“So, that was months ago. Why didn’t you call me?” Betty demanded.

Again, Nat smirked at Clint as she could hear Betty’s raised voice. “I like her.” she mouthed.

Clint rolled his eyes at Nat and squirmed in his seat at Betty’s tone. “I, uh… Well, you had said Phil had been rescued. That he was injured. He needed all of your attention. That’s what was important.”

“Do you honestly think I would just stop worrying about you because Phil was saved? After all that you did for me? How could you think that of me? Clint I was worried I’d gotten one son back just to lose another.”

Clint hung his head and whispered into the phone. “I’m not worth the worry, Betty. You’ve got Phil to take care of. I know he didn’t remember me, but I hope he’s well.”

“Clint Barton! If I were there I’d box your ears! How dare you think you’re not worth it? For heaven’s sake, what you did for me? You kept me sane for months and months. If I hadn’t had you to think about and care for, I would have given up on Phil coming home to me. And that’s what he’s doing. Coming home. It took weeks of being in the hospital in Germany and then he transferred to a physical therapy outpatient home in Washington while I went home. But Clint, he’s coming home. Today, he’s coming home for Christmas, without a boyfriend again. But my baby will be with me.”

“I’m glad, Betty.” Clint’s eyes watered but he refused to look at Natasha.

“And you called me. For Christmas. I can’t tell you how happy I am that you’re safe, Clint. Please believe me. I’m still going to call you, and send you packages and learn from my friend how to knit you socks. Phil never got socks, he’ll be jealous.”

Clint laughed. “I bet he will. But Betty, and I’m not saying this to avoid you, hold off on the care packages for a bit. My unit is doing a change over. I may be moving to that ops group that did the rescue. I’m on leave for two weeks, I’ll know more after that.”

“Well, see. You’re getting a promotion,” Betty crowed.

“I don’t know about that but I promise. I’ll call or write.”

“I’ll find you if you don’t.”

“I know you will Betty. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Clint.”

Clint smiled down at the phone in his hand.

“All better?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah,” Clint said looking up at Natasha. She had paid their tab and was holding her carry on.

“What?...” Clint asked.

“They called my flight as you were saying goodbye. Time for me to go.”

“Oh. Nat, I’m sorry. I spent our last day together moping at an airport bar.”

“Don’t sweat it, Barton. I’ll just make sure you buy me a good meal next time I see you, and some good vodka.”

“You got it.” Clint smiled and hugged his friend goodbye. “At least I got to see your last show in DC before you’re off to Europe.”

“And now you get to see me off.” Natasha threw air kisses at Clint as the announcement for her flight rang out again.

Clint waved at Natasha as she ran for her gate. He was going to turn to leave but there was a ding from his phone. A text from Betty with an attachment.

“A mother can hope,” it said, and the attachment was the photo she had taken last year of Clint and Phil kissing. It was blurry, but he recalled how sweet Phil’s lips had been.

Lost in thought with a smile hovering on his lips, Clint didn’t notice Natasha’s seat being taken until he saw a cane resting on the bar and a man sat next to him.

Clint looked up into crinkling blue eyes. “So, do you want to come home with me and be my boyfriend for Christmas?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
